User blog:BlurayOriginals/Bluray and Holly- First Viewing; Total Drama: Saving Private Leechball
ElphabaAndGalindaWhat CN thinks kids do when someone's being bullied: *tattle tale voice* MR JOOOOOONES *6:59BlurayOriginals/]\\ *\\\\/\/\/\/\/\ *7:00ElphabaAndGalindaWhat they actually do: LOL LOOK AT THAT KID *7:00BlurayOriginalsapallo *IT'S TIME TO TOTAL DRAMA *ARE YOU COMNIG O *7:00ElphabaAndGalindaHang on *He's fingering Lily *I'll get him *Welcome to the Chill Sonic Fanon Wiki chat *7:01BlurayOriginalsXD *7:01ElphabaAndGalindaI really like Alejandro's new voice *He doesn't sound Mexican but he sounds hotter *7:02BlurayOriginalsoh *we get it with the robot suit jokes *OK GUYS *MAKE YOUR RANDOM FIRST GUESTS ON WHO'S GETTING VOTED OFF *OH MY GOD *IS CODY NAKED IN THAT PIC *7:02ElphabaAndGalindaDid Gwen just say "Boning with the Bigger dicks is driving me insane!" *7:02BlurayOriginalsXD *7:02ElphabaAndGalindaI think Cameron, Sam or Sierra will go *7:03BlurayOriginalscameron's pajamas are just *7:03ElphabaAndGalindaIf Heroes lise * *lose *7:03BlurayOriginalslol *7:03ElphabaAndGalindaIf villains lose, I think it'll be Scott or Gwen *7:03BlurayOriginalsI think if heroes lose *It'll be scott *7:03ElphabaAndGalindaMike has a new personality *7:03BlurayOriginalsHOLY SHIT *MIKE HAS A NEW PERSONALITY *also *7:03ElphabaAndGalindaThat's a goth girl/Emo guy *7:03BlurayOriginalsTHAT PICTURE OF CHRIS ON THE WALL *5% too pulpy *7:04ElphabaAndGalindaTHIS CUM IS AT LEAST 5% TOO LUMPY *THERE IS TOO MUCH SPERM *FIX IT *7:04BlurayOriginalsheather never changes *gwen is too smart for these bitches *7:05ElphabaAndGalindaDuncan misses Courtney *7:05BlurayOriginalsunder estimating my power *alejandro *go back to cupping heather's boobies *we get it *alejandro and heather wanna fuck *7:05ElphabaAndGalindaZoey's boobs just fucking shook *7:05BlurayOriginalsbus *gifs or it didn't happen *jk *7:06ElphabaAndGalindaDuncan and Courtney are gonna get back togethr * *together *7:06BlurayOriginals/\ *Duncan: HOW ORIGINAL. *ew *leeches *wtf *WORK FOR 'YO MONEY HEATHER *Heather and Jo: (bitching each other out) *7:07ElphabaAndGalindaSam is a fucking lump of foreskin *7:08BlurayOriginalsXD *heather *7:08ElphabaAndGalindaI love Heather *7:08BlurayOriginalsstop being an unwanted erection *and poking into each other's business *no *emo mike *7:08ElphabaAndGalindaMike's Emo personality likes Court ey *7:08BlurayOriginalsgo suck a dick *7:08ElphabaAndGalinda *Courtney *7:08BlurayOriginalsSERIOUSLY *MIKE IS SO TWO DIMENSIONAL *Zoey: lol i'm useful now *The villains are gonna win *7:09ElphabaAndGalindaDid Jo just make an Obama 2008 reference? *And CAMERONXSIERRA *7:09BlurayOriginalssierra you are not smart *no holly *stop *every time people of opposite gender interact it's all new ship *everyone wants gwen as their underling *OL-EE-HAWN-DRO *7:10ElphabaAndGalindaEveryone want's Gwen's D *7:10BlurayOriginals *bs *7:10ElphabaAndGalindaI think Gwen might go *actually no *7:11BlurayOriginalsYES A COMMERCIAL *Sam is leaving *He's been nothing but a hinderance *7:11ElphabaAndGalindaThey're gonna milk the 'Alejandro v. Jo v. Heather' spiel for another couple episodes. *7:11BlurayOriginals/\ *I want to watch Contest *The bullying movie *It looks good *7:12ElphabaAndGalindait does *7:12BlurayOriginalsone sec *saving *BlurayOriginalsIt looks good *7:12ElphabaAndGalindait does *7:12BlurayOriginalsone sec *saving *7:13ElphabaAndGalindaK *Wair **Wait *We're not done though *7:13BlurayOriginalssaved *ik *Welcome to the Chill Sonic Fanon Wiki chat *7:13BlurayOriginalsapallo is too busy getting off to join us *7:13ElphabaAndGalindaCrowds was a failure **Croods *7:13BlurayOriginalsTRY HIDING FROM IT IN THE TALL DRY GRAS *S *croods got a 69 from rotten tomatoes *The Croods received generally positive reviews, and proved to be a box office success, earning more than $585 million on a budget of $135 million,4 and launching a new franchise, with a sequel and TV series already put in development.10 *IT WAS A SUCCESS HOLLY *HA *wait.. *NO *launching a new franchise, with a sequel and TV series already put in development.10 *this *is *BULLS *HIT *WHERE'S MY RISE OF THE GUARDIANS 2 *FUCK YOU *NOW BACK TO THE SHOW *STOP IT WITH THE SIERRA AND CAMERON B.S *7:15ElphabaAndGalindaCourtney ships Sierra x Cameron *7:15BlurayOriginalsCOURTNEY YOU FUCKING BITCH *NO *NO *NO *NO *NO *NO *7:15ElphabaAndGalindaOH MY GOD *7:15BlurayOriginalsSIERRA *DON'T *FUCKING *YOU WRITERS *7:16ElphabaAndGalindaDid Zoey just say "I CAME!" *7:16BlurayOriginalsWHO'S WRITING THIS SEASON AND HINTING ALL THESE SHIPS *IT'S SO ANNOYING *Courtney you smart hoe *YOU'RE A SLY ONE *MRS.COURTNEY *mike now has no personality *lol *how sad *Cya ElphabaAndGalinda. ): *7:17BlurayOriginalsOH *ALEJANDRO GOT THAT ASS *welp *i *'ve *gone solo *scott insta-kill *heather hit *avenge MEEEEEEEEEEEE *gwen duncan ship kill *another ass hit *♪ Nothing suits ElphabaAndGalinda like a suit! ♪ *7:19BlurayOriginalscameron's down *wb holly *oh yeah *Duncan just took a leech for her *gwen got hit *7:19ElphabaAndGalindaLol *7:19BlurayOriginalsthe villains *ARE *ALREADY *ABOUT TO LOSE *ALE-JAN-WALKER *OH MY GOD *IS THAT FUCKING LIGHTNING *OH MY JESUS *THIS IS AMAZING *he left a pre-recorded message *just in case *nice courtney *way to use the good character as a shielf *oh hesus *Zoey matrixed that bitch *fucking mary-sue *7:21ElphabaAndGalindaLOL *7:21BlurayOriginalsTHAT WAS SO MARY-SUE *SERIOUSLY *MY SURVIVAL INSTINCT KICKED IN *This episode of Adventure Time looks coo *l *7:21ElphabaAndGalindaI HATE ZOEY *7:21BlurayOriginalsWhat's after the train thing *WHY HOLLY *CAUSE SHE JUST MARY-SUED *SO HARD *7:22ElphabaAndGalindaWant to commentate on Gunball? *7:22BlurayOriginalsSure *APALLO *WHERE ARE YOU *SCOOBY-DOOBY DOO *WHERE ARE YOU *WE GOT SOME WORK TO DO NOW *ARIEL *GO SUCK A DICK *GET OFF CN AND GO TAKE THE SEASHELLS OFF ON DISNEY CHANNEL *7:23ElphabaAndGalindaI love Ariel though *BITCH *THE LITTLE MERMAID KEPT DISNEY FROM GOING BANKRUPT *ARIEL SAVED DISNEY *7:24BlurayOriginalsSO *SHE LEARNED JACKSHIT *ALL SHE LEARNED IS HOW TO SAY SORRY WELL ENOUGH TO SATISFY DADDY'S ENOURMOUS FISH PENIS *7:24ElphabaAndGalindaI KNOW *BUT *OH MY GOD BLU *XD *7:24BlurayOriginalsWho's going home? *Make your bets now *It's really hard... *Going with Scott. *7:25ElphabaAndGalindaGoing with Scott or Gwen *7:25BlurayOriginalsONCE YOU SAY IT *NO TAKE-BACK-SIES *p-bubs and gunter the hell penguin *WHICH ONE OF YO' NIQQA TITS GOING HOME *i'm surprised geoff and bridgette aren't here *i'm calling mike Malevolent Mike *sierra stop sucking cameron cock *you need help *OH WHEEW *7:26ElphabaAndGalindaFUCKING SIERRA AND CAMERON *7:26BlurayOriginalsFOR A SEC I THOUGHT SHE WAS GOING FOR CAMERON'S DICK *S2G *cameron won't last a second *7:27ElphabaAndGalinda*coughs* .COURTNEY *7:27BlurayOriginalsOH MY GOD *(cough)courtney *7:27ElphabaAndGalindaSCOTT IS SAFE *7:27BlurayOriginalsHAHA *YOU FAILED *DAMMIT *JO *CAUSE HEATHER *ALWAYS *ALWAYS *ALWAYS *WINS *except action *CALLED IT *YES * *two season 4 faggots are gone *WHAT *DUNCAN ISN'T SUPPOSEED TO BE A HERO *THIS *I *S *SUCH *BULLSHIT *7:28ElphabaAndGalindaYeah *7:28BlurayOriginalscrouch kick *7:28ElphabaAndGalindaYou exist *7:28BlurayOriginalsdammit *7:28ElphabaAndGalindaSO WHAT?! *7:28BlurayOriginalsi thought she was going to go for a crouch kick *WTF WAS THAT *WHY THE FUCK IS DUNCAN EVEN A HERO *7:29ElphabaAndGalindaThis season is shit so far *7:29BlurayOriginalsi will not miss her *It's not a very exciting season *7:29ElphabaAndGalindaSo Jo got the hard penis in her vagina *7:29BlurayOriginalsAnd this should be one of the BEST seasons *It has what are supposed to be *ALL-STARS *GUMBALL TIME *7:29ElphabaAndGalindaThe Tag *7:30BlurayOriginals/\ *7:30ElphabaAndGalindawait *THIS IS A RERUN *7:30BlurayOriginalsIT IS *I'VE NEVER SEEN IT *WAIT *7:30ElphabaAndGalindaI WAS PROMISED A NEW GUMBALL *7:30BlurayOriginals/\ *Maybe it's after this *Oh *Nevermind *I've seen this episode *mr.robinson sounds like a whore *well this is the end of this episode i guess *sorry apallo wasn't here *he was too busy fapping or some shit *kthxbai *7:31ElphabaAndGalindaNo *A new episode of Gumball will be on after this shit Category:Blog posts